


Of Sinners and Saints

by KingKrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys
Summary: They were stripped of their power and made to live as muggles after the war. They have no memories of ever being wizards or witches, but 5 years later that is all about to change.





	Of Sinners and Saints

-Chapter One: The Powers That Are No More -

 

 

Draco Malfoy stood before the Wizarding Court tight lipped, nostrils flared, and sweating. A Malfoy was never to show himself being nervous or any other strong emotions in public, but bloody hell, he had just been accused of helping The Dark Lord and his Death Eater servants in the war. He was accused of being a Death Eater himself due to the Dark Mark that had been burned upon on the skin of his arm. Sadly these acusations were quite true. 

The young Malfoy had indeed taken part in the war; though he may not have really accomplished anything. He had failed in killing Dumbledore and he had failed in taking Harry Potter to The Dark Lord. At least he lived in the end though, right? Ironic how he had to thank his most hated enemy for that. He was very thankful in fact, but Potter would never hear the words, "Thank you", come out of his mouth. No, sir. He had a reputation to uphold; not that his reputation could help him now. He could probably beg and grovel at the feet of the new Minister of Magic but he couldn't change the past and he couldn't change what was about to happen. 

“Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you have been accused of being a Death Eater for He Who Must Not Be Named. The Dark Mark can and has been seen by all in this room. How do you plead?” The Minister looked down at him with not one ounce of pity in his eyes. Those that had followed Voldemort did not warrant pity or sympathy. No, they only deserved to burn in the fires of Hell along with their precious Dark Lord. 

Draco Malfoy did not speak. He wanted to say that he was wrong. He would admit that. He should have not have done what The Dark Lord ordered of him. He should have not listened to his parents for once in his life. 

“Do you deny it, Mr. Malfoy?” 

Draco shook his head. Words had left him; his voice box felt like it had shattered and all he could do was look at the ground, praying that he would not be sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. Although he was pretty sure that was exactly what was about to happen. 

“Mr. Malfoy you are here stripped of your power for the dark deeds that you have done. Not only that, but until the day that you have proven yourself to be a man righteous and honest enough to call yourself a wizard, you must live as a muggle in the muggle world. From this moment on you will have no memory of ever becoming that of a Death Eater.” 

Draco’s head shot up at the Minister’s words. He wasn’t serious was he? This had to be some sick cruel joke. No powers? Live as a muggle? There was no way he could do that and as a Malfoy always did, he spoke his thoughts aloud to everyone in the room. 

“You can’t do that! There has to be some sort of rule-!” 

The Minister interrupted his outburst. “I can do anything I want young Mr. Malfoy. And indeed there is not a rule against the punishment I have just given out. Now if you don’t mind I have other similar cases to get to. Take him away!” 

Draco struggled against the arms of the two wizards that were dragging him out of the hearing room. If only he could get to his wand. They dragged him further down the hall where a line of wizards and witches were awaiting their fate. A dark skinned boy that looked absolutely bored to death caught his eye. “Blaise, you have to help me!” Draco screamed at him. 

Blaise Zabini stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the wall and stared at his long- time friend. If he could help him he would, but it was their fate to be put in Azkaban. Maybe if they were lucky they would be able to get a holding cell together. Shock crossed his face as he watched the two men that had a hold on Draco take his wand from his pocket and push him to the ground. Their eyes met and Blaise rolled his hand into a tight fist at the word one of the men spoke with a wand pointed at his friend.

“Obliviate.” 

 

************************************************************

 

5 Years Later

 

 

"Paging Astoria. Come in little sister. You in there?" The tapping on Astoria's forehead shook her from dreamland. She looked at the older woman beside her and pouted. Those lips could be deadly sometimes if you weren't careful. The way her bottom lip stuck out from her teeth biting the top; how her eyes would enlarge....it would make even the meanest person feel guilty. Daphne had seen this exact face for so long that she was now imune to it. Rolling her eyes Daphne patted Astoria on the head the way she had done many times before and jerked her chin toward the front of the plane. "We’re here. Time to stop day dreaming." 

Astoria scowled at her sister. "I'm not a dog you know. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Daphne ignored her and stood up to pull down their bags from the overhang. She tossed a small backpack to the blonde-haired girl still sitting before grabbing her own and tossing it over her shoulder. Astoria followed Daphne out into the airport and smiled. They had finally made it. The city looked wonderous even from the windows and Astoria couldn't wait to take a tour of it. 

“I know what you’re thinking, but we need to get to the apartment first,” Daphne said, laughing at her younger sister whose eyes were full of light and curiosity. She grabbed Astoria by the hand and marched over to the baggage claim area. Astoria pulled away when she saw her bright orange suitcase. She practically glided up to it not bothering to notice that she had bumped into someone. 

“Oi, blondie! Do you always bump into people and not apologize?” 

Astoria looked up to the voice that spoke to her. A good foot taller than her, light brown almost blonde hair, blueish-gray eyes, sharp features, and a thin mouth that wore a deadly smirk. That smirk seemed so familiar to her. 

“When you’re done checking me out I’ll accept that apology,” he snipped.

Astoria rolled her eyes, ignoring the way her cheeks had started to feel a tad warmer. “I am sooo sorry,” she droned. “I should have been looking where I was going. Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to take my bag and leave.” Astoria grabbed her suitcase before turning on her heal and stepped loudly away from someone she hoped she would never have to meet again. 

“Who was that?” Daphne had been watching the scene unfold waiting to see if she needed to step in. Luckily nothing serious happened and her sister didn’t need her assistance. Astoria shrugged and once again took her sister’s hand, this time pulling her along outside to call for a cab. 

 

***************************************************************

 

 

After arriving at the apartment, Daphne set down at the kitchen table and opened the letter she had received from the mail office back in London. Astoria walked into the room just as she finished reading and asked what she was looking at. 

Daphne frowned at the letter before folding it back up. "Actually, there is something I haven't told you." Astoria raised her eyebrow at her sister, wondering what it was that she wasn't being told. Daphne usually told her everything so keeping something from her was really unheard of. "I didn't just come here to help you with school or for my work."

Astoria squinted her eyes, not exactly sure what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"

Daphne sighed and tossed Astoria the letter who read over it fast. Looking back up, the younger sister asked what exactly the letter was supposed to mean. "The letter is from my future mother in law."

"Future mother in law? Okay, what joke are you trying to pull on me now?" 

A small smile crossed Daphne's face before disappearing. "I'm not joking around this time, I swear."

"Explain."

Daphne set back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Do you remember the old friends of our parents? The Zabini's? We played together when we were children." 

Astoria nodded. "I remember. Go on."

"Well apparently our Grandparents and his Grandparents all had an agreement with one another that the first born Grandchild on each side of their families would be married. Our parents didn't tell you because the deal had been broken and nothing else said about it." 

Astoria opened her mouth to speak but her sister continued with her story knowing what was about to be asked. "I recieved a letter from his mother a few weeks before we left. She asked me to come; to meet her son at least once more, though she isn't planning to force us to marry each other. I don't know why she wrote to me so suddenly, but I figured it must be important so I agreed."

Astoria skimmed over the letter again and noticed the note left a the bottom saying there was a picture attached with the letter. Daphne handed Astoria the photo when she pointed at it. "He's actually kind of cute. I think you should go for it." Astoria said lightly.

Daphne set up and leaned her elbow on the table. "I'm not going for anything. I'm just going to meet him. That's all. And I can see the hearts starting to appear in your eyes and the wheels turning in your mind so you can just stop thinking whatever you're thinking because nothing is going to happen." 

Astoria rolled her eyes and handed her back the photo. She knew Daphne better than that. Daphne had a tendency of falling in love with any guy that was cute and nice to her. However, since she had been friends with this guy when she was younger, then it was only a matter of time before she would fall in love again. Her sister couldn't fool her.


End file.
